


Patience

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Attraction, Rarepair, Rated T for innuendos, dont trust haiji's innocent face, first-year haiji, first-year oikawa, i will die for this ship, rarepair to end all rarepairs, we all know what happened when kakeru went to change, yes i did insert kuroyaku die mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Oikawa  meets cute boy. Oikawa freaks out over how to talk to said cute boy.Haiji is an awkward mess. Haiji needs to stop over-thinking.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Kiyose Haiji
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Patience

DAY THIRTEEN: Patience

Fandom: Kazetsuyo x Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Haiji x Oikawa

This pairing is my shit

* * *

“You need to take it easy, Kiyose-kun.”

Oikawa looked over to the boy sitting a bench away from this “Kiyose”. Kurosaki Yuzu, the gym’s head assistant PT who had the expertise of a professional with the scolding skills of a drill sergeant, was currently reprimanding Kiyose for doing too much.

He looked about the same age as Oikawa. He had deep laughter lines in his cheeks despite frowning, and pretty eyelashes that kissed his cheeks. Kiyose’s eyes were squeezed tight, clutching at his knee. Oikawa’s eyes widened at the large long scar that stretched across his knee and into his shin and calf. The occasional twitch of pain made Oikawa feel his own knee ache.

Yusu pressed a warm patch against Kiyose’s knee. “Hold this here, Kiyose-kun. I’ll get my idiot-dad.”

She left Kiyose to himself. And Oikawa could hear snippets of what Kiyose was mumbling under his breath.

“Stupid--such an idiot--why--still trying…”

Oikawa’s face fell. Even though he couldn’t quite tell what Kiyose was saying, he sure understood the tone in his voice, as it was one Oikawa recognized he used often back in high-school.

Oikawa continued his stretches slowly, still watching him. Kiyose’s eyes looked more self-pitying than angry, and Oikawa lamented the beautiful brown eyes that reflected sorrow. Oikawa could only imagine how dazzling Kiyose would look when he smiled, eyes bright.

\---

Oikawa stared at the entrance to the therapy gym with his fists clenched. “I know it’s been a while since you last dated, but it’s going to be totally fine. You’re too hot for him to say ‘no’, Tooru.” Oikawa’s self pep-talk lasted another minute before he took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open like the dramatic queen he was.

...aaaaaaand then tensed into a still when his eyes landed on Kiyose, who was diligently stretching his legs. That particular stretch had required Kiyose to bend and extend his leg, and made Oikawa’s mouth dry. Oikawa had never known he was a leg-man until that very moment.

“Oikawa-kun. You’re blocking the walkway.” Kiyoko, the pretty former Karasuno manager who interned at the gym and _still_ didn’t give Oikawa the time of day, prodded him with a walking-cane until he moved to let her push her cart around the corner.

Oikawa slapped his cheeks as though mid-volleyball game, and made his way to sign-in and settle at his usual spot, all while keeping Kiyose in the corner of his eye. Oikawa huffed. This was annoying. But as attractive a lady-killer Oikawa was, he couldn’t remember the last time he asked someone out, if at all. All his past relationships had started with someone _else_ confessing. But Kiyose didn’t even seem to _notice_ him. 

Oikawa huffed again. Rude. Why would he want to date a rude person away? Probably stuck-up, too. Oikawa made a mocking face when Kiyose’s head was turned. Stupid, rude, attractive-boy.

\---

“--And he’s really cute too! What if I never see him again?” Oikawa pouted and started playing with the rice in his bowl.

“Stop making that face. From what it sounds like, his injury is going to keep him there awhile. Man up, idiot. We’re in university now, so be a big-boy just ask him out,” Yaku said as he packed his mouth with stir-fry. He batted off Kuroo’s attempt to poke his puffy, food-filled cheeks.

“Have some pity on him, Yakkun. It took your beloved a whole year to get the courage to ask you out.”

“Yeah, and that’s just as--if not more--pathetic.”

Kuroo squawked. “Yakkun, that’s no way to speak to your future husband!”

“You’ll be my future _dead_ husband if you keep yapping.”

“Hmmm, that’s kinda kinky, even for you, Yakkun.”

Yaku nearly spat out his food. “Don’t say shit like that out _loud_. What the hell is wrong with you?!” He purposely averted his eyes from Oikawa’s direction.

It was a pointless effort, though. Oikawa was already too lost in daydreams to hear anything the couple said.

\---

“Oikawa, if you throw another med-ball across the room, I will make you in permanent need of this gym’s services. Do. You. Understand?”

Oikawa gulped and nodded. 

So he got frustrated enough during his exercise to _unconsciously_ jump serve a med-ball right into the wall. So it made a little itty-bitty dent...Okay, more like a big dent. But you could buff that. The ball weighed little more than a volleyball. It wasn’t like he’d _damaged_ anything, really. The building was still standing, wasn’t it? _And it got a laugh out of Kiyose-chan._ Oikawa bit his lip to hide his pride at that accomplishment from Yuzu. _And he noticed me_!

After the heated Yuzu walked away to the boxing room, Oikawa looked at Kiyose. There was a smile still tugging at his lips, but more importantly, Kiyose was looking at _him_.

 _Oh my god_ . Oikawa felt like one of those silly school-girls who looked like they were about to burst from feels: red faced, and full of arm-flailing-level energy. _Wait until Iwa-chan hears about this_ . _But wait, I can’t seem desperate. No need to seem desperate. I’m too hot to be desperate_.

Oikawa tossed his hair and winked at Kiyose before fighting every effort to look at him for the rest of the time he was there. _I can’t seem too interested. Gotta keep him wanting._

\---

Kuroo burst out in hyena-cackles. “I can’t believe you broke the fucking wall!” He keeled over, arms wrapped over his stomach as tears fell from his eyes.

“It’s not funny, Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa whined. “I have to pay for the stupid repairs.”

More prolonged, howling laughter. 

A couple other patrons of the cafe gave them annoyed looks.

“.A-A-And I didn’t _break_ the wall! It was just a little tiny dent. Like from a door handle.”

Kuroo calmed most of his laughter. “You’re Oikawa my-serve-will-break-your-face Tooru.”

“Trashykawa, you’re lucky you didn’t hit another person.” Iwaizumi rubbed his temples, but his eyes were watery from trying to suppress a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively. “But what’s more important is I got him to _notice_ me.”

“Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how much your priorities are fucked up?” Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa under the cafe table.

“Ow, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa rubbed his shin. “But I see now. He’s not an easy one to pull. Probably because he’s pretty enough to get a confession or two--” Kuroo snorted at the salt. “--so I see I’m going to have to bide my time and do the long play: make him come to me.”

Iwaizumi gaped at him with awed-disgust. “Have you even _spoken_ to him?”

“Details, Iwa-chan. Now.” Oikawa leaned in conspiratorially. “I noticed one time he came in with a different university’s jacket--”

“We are not stalking around a different campus because you’ve lost your mind,” Iwaizumi said.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! I wasn’t going to suggest that! I’m not a creep!”

“We both know you were going to suggest that, Shittykawa. Don’t even start.”

Oikawa mocked Iwaizumi’s words in a nasally, baby-voice. That earned him a kick in the other shin.

“Stop hurting me! You’re leaving bruises!”

“Be grateful. Now your legs are matching.”

“They matched before you kicked me the first time!”

Iwaizumi sighed.

“Man.” Kuroo leaned back in his seat. “I need to see the man beautiful enough to make the Great King lose his cool.”

“Stop bringing that name up!” Oikawa bent over the table, leaning his head on crossed arms. “...what should I do?”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Talking to him like a normal person instead of creeping from afar is a good start.”

“But--But I don’t know what he likes. What am I supposed to talk about?”

“That’s what talking to him is _for_. You ask him what he likes.” Iwaizumi spoke as though he was teaching a toddler the alphabet. “That’s how you make friends, idiot.”

“Most of the people in the gym have sport-injuries, right?” Kuroo added. “Ask him what sport he plays. Talk about volleyball. Just remember not to brag about your serving skills.” Kuroo snickered.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Oikawa’s face twisted at the sensible advice sunk in. “I’ll try.”

\---

“Hey.”

Haiji looked up from his bench, and had to calm his heart from the pretty ‘Oikawa’. Haiji had noticed him from day one: the clear skin, the effortless hair, the face that made the gods jealous, and not to mention the really nice calves…

...and that ball-to-the-wall incident...Damn. Haiji had never been more turned-on in his life.

Haiji’d been formulating a plan to approach Oikawa from that day. Oikawa was gorgeous, after all. A straight up approach might not work with such a boy. He probably got asked out all the time. Haiji couldn’t risk the initial reaction. Oikawa might’ve been the type of guy to hate someone who asked them out repeatedly. Especially someone as socially dense as Haiji. But Oikawa screwed up everything with a single word. That was just Haiji’s luck.

His mouth went dry. Oikawa was even prettier up close. And he was really tall too. “Hi.” Haiji surprised himself with a normal response.

Oikawa smiled, essentially giving Haiji a punch to the gut. “Kiyose-kun, is it?”

“Y-Yeah,” Haiji said, his voice almost cracking. “But you can, um, you can call me Haiji.”

Oikawa’s smile widened. “Haiji...that’s a pretty name. I’m Oikawa...Tooru.”

“I know.” A pause, then Haiji’s face flushed. “I mean, I know because Yuzu-kun was yelling at you.” It all came out in a rush. Haiji fumbled with the drawstring of his sweats.

“Ha ha, yeah.” Oikawa said with a wave of his hand. “I’m pretty strong, you know?”

“Yeah. I noticed,” Haiji said. “ _Very_ pretty…” Haiji realized he trailed off. “Ah, uh, very pretty strong, I mean. You know, ‘cause you broke the wall.”

Their conversation stalled, and Haiji wanted to slap himself. _‘Very pretty strong’? What the hell was that?_

Oikawa cocked his head. Haiji was going to die if Oikawa didn’t stop smiling. “Um, you seem pretty strong too, with those legs muscles.” Oikawa turned pink before Haiji did. 

Hope sprang up in Haiji’s chest. Was Oikawa possibly interested? Or maybe he wasn’t even gay and was uncomfortable and was only being polite? Haiji looked down at his leg.

“I-I mean, I guess, but I’m a runner, so my arms can’t really do much,” Haiji said sheepishly.

“Well, calf and thigh muscles are really nice too. I would never underestimate the power of those. I mean, a kick from a horse can kill a person.”

Haiji opened his mouth, but Yuzu butted in.

“Oikawa! Stop distracting Kiyose-kun from his work! And get over here! It’s time for your monthly evaluation.”

Oikawa gave him a small wave, and quickly walked away.

\---

“--and I was smiling the entire time. Like a freaking serial killer,” Oikawa moaned. “What do I do _now_?”

“I’m still trying to process the fact that you called him a horse,” Kuroo chuckled.

“He’s right, though. Horse-kicks _can_ kill people,” Yaku said.

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but that was not the type of conversation to bring that up. It’s a little weird. Like, how would you feel if that was your first conversation with me?”

Yaku looked up from his smoothie. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“You take that back.”

“Would you like me to bring up that your first words to me were your salt about being a loser in middle-school?”

“Excuse you!”

“Certainly. I can excuse myself out of this relationship whenever I want.”

“Noooo! Yakkun. Love me!” Kuroo pretended to faint.

“Fine, but I get to finish your ice cream.”

Kuroo huffed dramatically. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“And you drive terribly. Now gimme.”

Oikawa recoiled out of Kuroo’s attempt to sulk into Oikawa’s shoulder. “Way to make me a third-wheel, guys.”

Yaku paused from what was now his ice cream. “If you asked that guy out, you wouldn’t have to be.”

“Yaku-chaaaaan.” Oikawa pouted. “For once in your life, could you not be blunt?”

“He can’t help it,” Kuroo said. “His body is too small to contain more than one thought at a time. Subtlety does not exist.”

“Kuroo. I will shove this spoon down your throat and choke you to death.”

“Aw, Yakkuun. we both know it’s going to take more than that to kill _me_.”

Oikawa dodged out of the way as Yaku leapt over the table to beat-up his boyfriend. He sighed. This was the last time he was going to ask a couple for help.

\---

Oikawa didn’t try to talk to Haiji since their god-awful first conversation. And by the way Haiji avoided looking at him, Oikawa was sure Haiji felt the same about it. Probably thought Oikawa was a freak or something. _Goddamn! Is it always this hard to ask someone out?_ He suddenly gained some respect for the many girls that confessed to him. But at least he was the perfect gentleman who let them down nicely.

 _What’s gentlemanly?_ Oikawa glanced at Haiji again. The poor guy seemed to be having a bad day. That frown was such a blemish on him. Then it clicked. 

_Empathy_ . _Iwa-chan always talks about how I don’t have empathy._ Oikawa searched the dictionary on his phone to make sure he knew the right definition. Nodding to himself, Oikawa got up.

“Haiji-chan.”

Haiji smiled. “Hi.” _Wow. I didn’t think he’d talk to me again_. 

“I noticed you seem a little troubled. Is it your leg? It looks like it was pretty bad.”

Haiji frowned at the floor.

“Y-You don’t have to say anything if it’s too personal! I’m sorry.” Oikawa waved his hands in front of him. “I can go now.”

“Wait, no. It’s fine.” Haiji gently rubbed his knee. “It just hurts a little more than usual today. It happens from time to time. I said I’m a runner before, right? I’m not going to be allowed to run for a long time, but I still walk to keep my body well. It’s just, sometimes I power-walk or I walk for too long, and then this happens.” He grimaced at a shot of pain.

“Maybe you should stop stretching right now?” Oikawa said. “You might make it worse.”

Haiji huffed, then he spoke in a low voice. “I know I should, but I really want to recover. I think.”

Oikawa gestured they both sit at the break-bench. “You think?”

Haiji shook his head. “It’s stupid. There’s just this big marathon I want to be able to run. But I don’t think I’ll be well enough in time. I’m just a bit dramatic.” He laughed dryly.

“I don’t think so,” Oikawa said. “I hurt my knee a year ago because I was working too hard. I wanted to keep up with all the geniuses and amazing players--I play volleyball--and I thought pushing my limits would get me there faster. But…” Oikawa shook his head. “All I did was go way past my limits instead. But then, my best friend beat me up and forced me to start therapy.”

“Do you play volleyball now?” Haiji said.

“Yeah,” Oikawa said. “Which makes me kind of feel stupid. Despite everything, I still got into university volleyball, right? Oh wait--I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to rub it in!”

“It’s alright,” Haiji said. “I’ve accepted it.” _Not really_ . _Not at all_.

Oikawa pursed his lips. “I know I’m not a doctor or anything, but you said you’re not allowed to run yet, meaning, you will be able to run eventually. It’s just going to take a bit longer to get there. And--And it kind of sucks, but don’t give up yet!”

Haiji looked up to warm brown eyes. Haiji’s throat choked up, and he felt like he was going to cry. “Thanks.”

\---

A couple days had passed, and Oikawa was still haunted by the ghost of his cringe. He avoided Haiji, and it was all fine until he accidentally made eye contact. He all but ran into the showers so he could leave first.

 _I fucking lectured him_. Oikawa thumped his head on the shower wall. _And we’re like the same age. He probably thinks I’m a stuck-up asshole or something_. Oikawa turned the shower dial from hot to cold. He hissed as the cold water hit his skin. _Should I try to fix it? What if he hates me?_ _Argh! Who am I? Why am I freaking out already goddamit I’m going to ask him out now!_

Oikawa wrenched the dial around to ‘off’ and stormed to his towel. Once he had it secured around his waist, he wrenched open the door and knocked straight into Haiji, who fell back on his butt.

“Ow. I’m so sorry.” Oikawa held a hand out to help him up, but Haiji looked away pointedly and shook his head.

“I’m alright. The floor’s a bit slippery. Perhaps you should dry off so you don’t, uh, slip.”

 _Why is he…Oh._ From the way Oikawa was bending down, his legs parted his towel enough for Haiji to see _everything_. Oikawa snapped his towel around properly.

“Yeah. You’re right. Slippery.” His voice squeaked. Oikawa cleared his throat and walked to the locker room, tripping on a trashcan in the process.

Despite the mortifying incident that just happened, Oikawa found himself taking an extra long time drying off and changing. _I have to...I have to do something before I leave this building! And if he rejects me after seeing my glorious body, then it’s his loss!_ Oikawa glared at his locker in determination.

Oikawa channeled his inner Iwa-chan and slapped himself. _Get it, Tooru!_ Okay, maybe Iwa-chan wouldn't say that but what was he to do?

“Um, are you alright?”

Oikawa whirled around to a confused and concerned Haiji, who was--heaven forbid--in only a towel. Oikawa fought to ignore the stray water droplets trickling down Haiji’s neck.

“I’m fine.” Oikawa’s voice cracked.

Haiji nodded. Then he walked past Oikawa to his own locker.

Oikawa clutched his gym bag. _Do it. Do it. Do it._

“Hey, Haiji-chan?”

“Hm?”

Oikawa licked his lips. _‘Ask him what he likes. That’s how you make friends, idiot’_. Oikawa huffed at even the memory of Iwaizumi’s words.

“Haiji-chan, do you like um...do you like swimming?”

“I’m not sure. I never learned how.”

“Then how about I teach you!” Oikawa nearly pounced on Haiji in his excitement. “You won’t put pressure on your knee and it’ll help you keep in shape, and we could spend time together! If you...I mean, if you wanted.” Oikawa bit his lip. Adding that last bit might have been a mistake.

Haiji cleared his throat. “I…”

Yep, maybe Oikawa should’ve waited until they were both dressed and the towel incident wasn’t fresh in both of their minds. Haiji probably thought he was a pervert.

“Sure.”

“Wait, what?” Oikawa’s jaw dropped.

Haiji smiled faintly. His blush covered his cheeks to his chest. “I would love to see more of you.” He looked away and paused. “I mean…” He seemed to to psych himself up for something. Then Haiji looked Oikawa straight in the eye. “I mean, I’ve already seen plenty, but I wouldn’t mind a little more.”

Haiji snatched whizzed out of the room with his bag and an ‘ow!’, leaving Oikawa to sputter into to himself.

“Did he just…?” Oikawa slowly repeated Haiji’s words to himself. Then he blushed and screamed. “ _He’s_ the pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even act like you've never entertained the idea of this pairing.
> 
> And wow. This fic wound up way longer than I thought it would.


End file.
